Freddy's New Toys
by Trevyler
Summary: Freddy and the gang get a surprise when some new additions are made to the group. Female additions to be exact. The girls take a liking to the guys. Donnie and Goldie are happy with this, but Freddy and Foxy have other plans. (Not Yaoi) Let's see what happens when these girls are thrown into a pizzeria that's not as normal as it seems.


**Hello Everyone another old story I decided to post. I had been writing this a little while before FNAF3 times.**

 **I never finished it and went on to writing other things.**

 **Well here it it so enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:NEW TOYS**

Freddy and the gang had just finished up another day of performing. Mr. Fazbear came to talk to them, "Alright I have an announcement." The four animatronics gathered around him. "We are getting four new additions to the band, one of them is based on your old friend Chica" Donnie frowned at put his head down, his best friend Chica and sister,Bonnie, had been malfunctioning lately so they were replaced by Goldie until they could be fixed. "Who are they?" Foxy asked. "You'll see they'll be here tomorrow so, we'll be closing for the weekend to set everything up." Mr. Fazbear announced. "I can't wait to meet them" Donnie said enthusiastically. Freddy chuckled, "You'll get your chance soon enough" Mike walked in with Jeremy, Kelly, and Trevor, "Hey guys. Sir? What are you doing here still?" Mike asked curiously. "Just telling them about the Toys' arrival." Mr. Fazbear responded.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

"They're here everybody!" Mr. Fazbear called to the animatronics and security guards. In the dining room of the restaurant, were four animatronics. The first looked similar to Freddy, but feminine and had orange-brown fur. The second was a light blue bunny that looked like a young Bonnie. The third was a pink and white fox who looked shared many similarities with Foxy. The last one looked like Chica, but seemed more girly and playful looking, even her bib said "Let's Party" instead of "Let's Eat" Donnie looked at them curiously, "Uh Boss, aren't they a little, you know, girly?" Mr. Fazbear laughed, "Well, I'd hope so, they are girls after all" "WHAT!" All the animatronics shouted. Mr. Fazbear raised an eyebrow, "I never informed you of this.?" he asked puzzled. Freddy answered first, "Negative sir. You only told us that we were getting new animatronics and that they were called the Toys." he stated in an a-matter-a-factually voice. Mr. Fazbear grinned, "Well, I think you'll like them." he said laughing lightly. One by one the the girls activated. The bear looked around for a second before spotting Freddy, "Hello there. It's good to see a fellow Fazbear!" she said loudly and joyfully. Freddy tipped his hat to her, "Pleasure is all mine." he said in a gentlemanly way. The blush on her cheeks began to glow a little bit, but she quickly moved her head down to hide it. The bunny spotted Donnie looking at her, "H-hi." she said nervously. He chuckled a bit, "Hello little bunny. Sorry for staring. I was just waiting for ya to wake up." he said in a friendly voice. Her blush was twice as bright as the bear's. Mr. Fazbear interrupted the introductions, "By the way this is Freda and Bon Bon." he said gesturing to the bear then the bunny. The four male animatronics nodded in understanding. The chicken stepped forward next, "Hey everybody! I'm Chi!" she yelled with excitement. Goldie took her hand and kissed it causing her to giggle. The fox was the last to introduce herself, "I'm Mangle. Mangle the Fox." she said not meeting any of the eyes staring at her. Foxy decided to try and talk to her, "How ya doing' lass? My name be Foxy the Pirate!" he said with his pirate accent. She smiled shyly, "I'm doing good Captain." she said blushing. The girls all stood there with spots on their cheeks glowing bright. The four boys were silent because they didn't know what else to say. Goldie stepped up to introduce themselves, "Okay girls I am Goldie, the bear is Freddy, the bunny is Donnie, and the fox as you know is Foxy." he said doing his best not to appear nervous. Mr. Fazbear got on stage, "Okay so, for the time being you will stay with your partner while they show you around and answer questions." he finished and walked off stage. Mike walked up to the new four along with Kelly and Trevor. He introduced himself, "Hi there I'm Mike Schmidt, the night guard, and these are my friends Kelly and Trevor." he said gesturing to the woman and teenager behind him before holding out his hand. Freda smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you all." she said with a now noticeable slight British accent.

After everyone broke off into pairs and the security guards went back to the new and improved office, Donnie decided to teach Bon Bon a few guitar tricks while the others looked around the building. He held out a guitar that was near identical to his except that it was a little smaller, "C'mon just take it." he said with a wide smile. She slowly reached out and took the shiny red and white instrument from him, "Wow." was all she could say looking at the guitar in front of her. His smile was almost too big for his face as this point, "You really like it?" he said hopefully. She shook her head, Nope..." Bonnie's ears lowered. She giggled, "I love it!" she finished and hugged him. A light pink glow was emitted from their cheeks as he hugged back. Bonnie pulled away first, leaving Bon Bon a bit disappointed. "Alright, let's see if you have any programmed musical skill." He said holding his own guitar. He stood wide-eyed after she played perfectly on her first try. Bon Bon laughed at the expression on his face, "What did I out play you?" she joked. Bonnie was still staring in disbelief and amazement so, he didn't hear a thing she said. She pace palmed and giggled a little, "Come on Bunny Boy! Snap out of it!" she shouted with a playful smirk. He came to his senses and looked embarrassed, "Wow, I need to step up my game." he said holding his own guitar. Bon Bon smiled, "Bring it on!" she shouted with joy.

Freddy was showing Freda the backstage and Parts and service room, "Who are these two?" she asked pointing to the withered bunny and chicken. Freddy gave a sad look, "This is Bonnie and Chica. They broke down not too long ago. That's why Goldie is out of storage." he paused, "Bonnie is Donnie's twin sister and one of my favorites out of my friends." he admitted. Freda felt a little jealous because of this statement, ' _No Freda, you just met the guy don't go falling in love with him. If this bunny girl is special to him then let it be.'_ she said to herself. Freddy looked at the female bear next to him, "Is something wrong?" he asked. Freda came out of her thoughts, "Nope." she said quickly. Freddy gave her a suspicious look, ' _She's probably just nervous. We all were when we first started.'_ he thought. Since there wasn't much else to see backstage, they headed back to the dining room. They watched Donnie and Bon Bon talk and laugh with each other. Freda felt a little sting of jealousy kick in as she thought about Freddy and the purple bunny backstage. She looked at the floor, "Hey Freddy. What were those two like?" she asked. Freddy turned her way, "Well let's start with Chica. She was a fun person to be around and very positive at that. Although she was very loud and was obsessed with pizza, but that's why people liked her. Bonnie was a different story. She was funny, shy, playful, and cute all wrapped up with a bow and I mean that literally." he stopped before he started rambling on like he did with all his friends, especially Bonnie. Freda was a little disheartened at how much care he had for Bonnie. She tried not to show that she was upset when Freddy called Bonnie cute. Unfortunately, it was still noticeable and Freddy decided to change the subject.

Meanwhile, Goldie showed Chi around the kitchen. I mean where else would you show Chica's counterpart? Chi was having the time of her life, "Look at all the pizza! All these ovens! All these everythings." she yelled excitedly. Goldie chuckled a little, "Yep. You're definitely Chica's sister." he said. Chi looked confused, "Sister?" she asked. Goldie smiled, "Yeah. You guys could be the Pizza Sisters." he joked. She giggled, "I like it. Almost as much as I like you." she said as if it were a normal thing to say. Goldie laughed nervously, _'She is definitely open about everything. Not that I mind'_ he thought to himself. Chi explored all the cabinets and pantries of the pizzeria while Goldie just kinda kept an eye on her. They didn't talk much, but they threw a few jokes out here and there. Goldie was liking this new girl. Chi was someone who could brighten up his day. That was a hard task to accomplish on his bad days. Chi jump scared him from behind the counter, but the scariest part was that her eyes were black and her beak was gone. She laughed, "It's a trick I learned to scare my friends and the factory workers while we were being made." she told him. He grinned, "You almost short circuited me." he said teasingly. She covered her ears, "The bad jokes! IT BURNS!" she yelled and burst out laughing.

Last, but not least, Foxy took Mangle to Pirate's Cove. He was happy with it's condition after being shut down for many years, "This be my home. It's the one thing that I've never lost." he said with pride. Mangle was interested since she didn't know much about pirates, "It's cool, but kind of dark." she said activating her night vision. The ship was the most notable thing inside, "Listen closely as I tell you my tale. Not may get to here of Captain Foxy's tale, but since you be joinin' the crew I'll let ya have a listen." he said in a pirate voice. Mangle giggled, "Aye Aye Captain!" she mocked the best she could. Foxy began a long story about him traveling the sees, defeating Black beard and finding the treasure. Being as she had never heard anything like it, she listened intently to every detail of the story. Foxy wrapped up, "... and that's how found the treasure and freed me crew." he finished and bowed. Mangle clapped and cheered like it was the best story ever told. Foxy smiled and put an arm around her, "Welcome to the crew!" he said with a hearty laugh. He liked Mangle, but there was someone she just couldn't replace. Mangle's cheeks lit up again as Foxy put his arm around her.

Things would get interesting here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

 **Not much to say about this one. I just had it and thought I'd post it. If anyone wants to see it continue then you need to say so or I probably won't update it very often.**

 **As always have a wonderful day and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
